Playing it Cool
by AllTheCliches
Summary: Diana confessed to Akko, catching her off guard leading to a rather... unfortunate incident. Now, Akko has to give her reply... if only she could stop remembering the unfortunate incident for one minute.


**Just a silly(emphasis on silly) thing I wanted to write when I saw what my friend drew for my super vague commission of making either Diana and Akko flustered. Hopefully I do the picture justice, cuz I think the pictures cute.**

 **The title of this fic is inspired entirely by what my friend named her image file. Picture can be found here: instagram com/p/BZpTYxHnyFY/?taken-by=mintea_fresh or all-the-cliches-lwa tumblr com/post/165886877028/sooooooo-i-commissioned-another-irl-friend-to-draw**

* * *

" _Akko… I- I love you"_

Akko groaned into her pillow as the memory played itself in her head over and over.

It could have been such a beautiful memory.

She could remember every little detail vividly.

The light dusting of pink on Diana's fair skin.

The shy, yet determined look in those ocean blue eyes.

The way her platinum blonde hair practically glowed with the rays of the rising sun as it flew with the cool morning breeze.

Diana's hands held together behind her back, the heiress fidgeting just the slightest bit.

Akko could remember the racing of her own heart.

Here she was, the girl of her dreams, confessing to _her_ at the end of an exhausting early morning magic practice session.

It would have been perfect.

Honestly, Akko had thought it was a dream at first. An incredibly vivid, absolutely perfect dream…

Until she woke up in the infirmary with a note telling her that Diana would wait however long for a reply.

The embarrassing reality sunk in, and Akko's face had been on fire ever since.

She had passed out.

She was so overjoyed that she literally passed out.

She was _never_ going to live this down. She didn't even know how she was going to face Diana ever again.

If there was any comfort in this humiliation, it was that neither one of her roommates had seemed to know what was wrong with her.

"Woah, what's ta matter with her?"

And thankfully, neither did the Green team, whom her roommates had called in for help.

"We don't know… She's been hiding under her covers like this for hours, and Sucy and I don't know what to do…"

"I can't focus with her constant groaning."

Akko could just live like this. For the rest of her life.

No one would question it. No one would have to know that-

"I'd have thought she'd be happier. After all, Diana _did_ confess to her this morning right?"

"SHE WHAT?!"

Scratch that. There was no comfort in this humiliation. There was only humiliation.

"AMANDA!" Akko yelled, tossing her covers to the side. "HOW DID YOU-"

"Diana came and talked to me about it yesterday." Amanda shrugged. "Had to convince her that it was the right choice… though lookin' at you now…" Amanda's face twisted into a mischievous grin, "what happened Akko?"

Akko's heart jumped, the memory once again flashing through her mind.

At least the embarrassing part.

"N-N-Nothing happened!" Akko poorly denied.

"Oh really?" Amanda cocked a brow. "Lotte, Sucy, what do you think?"

"I don't know…" Lotte nervously answered, caught between her own burning curiosity and Akko's personal discomfort.

"We should ask Diana..." Sucy responded bluntly.

"Y-YOU CAN'T!" Akko yelled out as she jumped out of bed to grip onto Sucy's arm.

"… unless Akko would like to tell us herself," Sucy continued with an impish grin.

Akko turned to the others in the room, only to be met with the same level of attention, with everyone looking at her expectantly.

The brunette squirmed under their scrutiny, knowing that… no matter what, they were going to wind up knowing what happened and she was going to find herself teased beyond belief.

"FINE!" Akko relented.

At least this way, Diana wouldn't need to be around to witness it.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHHAA"

The sounds of her friends' laughter filled the room.

Laughter at her expense.

"I-I ca-can't believe y-you" Amanda tried to speak, only to be overcome by her own cackles.

Jasminka had put her food away because she was laughing too hard.

Sucy snickered from the side, her eyes never leaving Akko's direction so that she could take in every bit of her misery.

Lotte, the one person Akko had hoped could help her in this time of need, also seemed to be lost in a fit of giggles.

Even _Constanze_ was fighting not to giggle audibly.

"You guuuuuuys, it's not funny." Akko pouted as she hid her tomato red face underneath her pillow.

"I'm. sorry Ak-Akko, but i-it's pretty f-freakin' funny." Amanda laughed out.

"I never thought you'd be the one to pass out," Sucy jabbed.

Akko whined as she tried to dig a hole in her bed, though she had already resigned herself to this fate.

* * *

Eventually, the laughter died down. With the amusement gone, everyone in the room was left with the same question.

"Akko, so what're you gonna do now?" Amanda asked, her feet resting on the desk. "You gonna answer her any time soon?"

"I dunno…" Akko sighed. "I want to but…"

"Don't be an idiot and drag this out, " Sucy deadpanned. "I don't want to deal with a problem that isn't even a problem."

"Sucy I…"

"Akko, you know Diana likes you." Lotte chimed in. "She already said so… and we know you like her."

"I knooooow. I'm just…" Akko mumbled.

"What was that? We can't hear you." Sucy commented.

"I'm just embarrassed!" Akko yelled. "I _fainted_. How am I, what if she laughs at me?"

"Akko, she isn't going to laugh at you." Lotte comforted, reaching out for Akko's arm.

"Ya said she left you a note right?" Amanda asked. When Akko nodded, the American witch flashed a grin. "See, you'll be fine."

"Don't overthink things Akko, you're not smart enough for that to work." Sucy finished, sending Akko a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah! You're right!" Akko cheered up. "I'm going to tell her how _I_ feel tomorrow! She deserves that much!"

Spurred on by the encouragement of her friends, Akko was determined to give the heiress the answer she deserved.

After all, Akko really didn't have anything to lose.

Tomorrow was going to be perfect!

* * *

"Tomorrow" was absolutely not perfect.

It wasn't that anything bad had happened.

It was that absolutely nothing had happened.

Akko woke up bright and cheery, with a single goal in mind: the first time she saw Diana, she would pull the heiress away, tell the girl her feelings were the same, and make them both the happiest witches in the entire school.

Unfortunately, as with anything Akko did, things weren't going as planned.

The first time Akko noticed Diana's wavy blonde hair from across the hall, she perked up and grinned, walking towards the heiress with gusto.

But with every step she took, she felt her heart race more quickly. Her palms began to sweat, and her face began to flush.

Her brain instantly flashed the memory of Diana's confession… particularly of the moment _right before_ everything went black. And Akko, once again felt those same sensations… her legs knees beginning to buckle, her legs turning to jelly.

... She was slowly growing lightheaded.

The moment Akko saw even the slightest movement of the heiress's head towards her direction, she instantly turned on her heel, walked away, much to the confusion of both of her roommates, and hid behind the corner.

Then there was class time.

Saying hi to Diana should have been no big deal. Maybe she could have pulled her aside after class and told her in private. That would have worked.

At least until Diana sent her a smile.

An adorably subtle smile. One where the heiress's lips curled up _just_ enough so that only someone who looked at her with undivided attention would notice.

One where those blue eyes looked at her with nothing but warmth and affection.

It was like a shock to her heart, and Akko found her mind lost in that sea of blue, unable to so much as think of any words.

She was so dazed that Lotte and Sucy had to move her once class ended.

Lunchtime was absolute torture.

Diana was acting completely natural, sharing conversation with her roommates, and occasionally Amanda, as if nothing ever happened… until Akko caught glimpses of clear blue eyes sneaking glances at her. Each little look made her heart skip a beat… and made her almost choke on her food.

When she felt like she was no longer in any danger, Akko would always looks back up to see an amused smile adorning Diana's perfect lips. Those wondrous eyes squinted just the teeniest bit as the heiress fought back a giggle.

Which Akko was grateful for.

If she heard Diana giggle, Akko might have actually fainted again.

* * *

Having had an after class meeting with Chariot, Akko now trailed alone to the usual meeting spot.

And naturally, since she was alone, her brain decided to run through all the events from the past two days.

She remembered having to, promptly, turn around and hide from Diana because her little heart was about to give out.

She remembered being struck speechless because Diana had simply smiled in her direction.

She remembered herself nearly choking during lunch because Diana had dared to glance her way and _almost_ giggle.

And of course, she remembered the previous day… or rather reminded herself of an event she couldn't exactly remember: ...herself fainting.

Akko could feel the heat on her face had already spread up to the tips of her ears and even down to her neck.

She was almost considering just giving up for the day… after all, she'd made a fool of herself _so much_ already.

Even _if_ Diana loved her-

" _Akko… I-I love you_ "

The words echoed in her mind.

A silent encouragement pushing her forward.

Akko took a deep breath, now just a few behind the rest of her friends.

She could see Diana kneeling on a mat at the front, watching what seemed to be Lotte, Barbara, and... Hannah?... reenacting a scene from Nightfall for everyone.

She could see the heiress's shoulders bouncing up and down in laughter…

But most importantly, her eyes zoomed in to the spot beside her. An empty spot. Where her left hand was just sitting there.

Akko closed her eyes and focused on Diana's confession, hoping it would give her the nerve to act.

Sure Akko… might not be able to speak. Those words were definitely about to get caught in her throat after everything that happened today…

But talking wasn't the only way she could let her feelings be known.

She just needed to play it cool.

* * *

Diana was only the slightest bit disappointed.

She very well couldn't blame Akko for being so uncharacteristically hesitant throughout the day… given the circumstances of their previous outing.

Perhaps she could have chosen a better time to confess than _right after_ a very taxing early morning session of magic practice. Akko was already short on breath at the time… maybe revealing that to her was not the most well thought idea the heiress had ever had.

Though she _would_ admit the fact Akko had fainted, while undeniably concerning, was rather endearing… and oddly enough a huge relief, once the girl's safety was ensured. If anything, Diana was flattered. It seemed Akko liked her enough that the confession made her swoon on the spot.

Hannah and Barbara could attest that Diana had been on cloud nine the rest of that day.

Her mood only brightened when Amanda stopped by to tell her Akko would be giving her a response the next day…

And now it was the end of "the next day"… and Akko still hadn't said anything…

But, again, she was only slightly disappointed.

After all… Akko was at least trying.

All the ways the brunette had looked at her throughout the day said as much… the poor witch had been trying so hard to say something. Diana couldn't think of a moment when it didn't look like words were caught on the tip of Akko's tongue... or that Akko's face wasn't red.

It was actually rather adorable.

But still, not an official answer…

Diana sighed inwardly as she watched Barbara pretend to be some sort of vampire, Hannah, having been dragged in by Barbara, pretend to be some sort of werewolf, and Lotte pretend to be some sort of damsel.

So perhaps today wouldn't be the day.

She told Akko she could wait anytime for a response… whether it be today or… months from now…or... Jennifer forbid, years from now...

Diana sincerely hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

She even left a spot open for Akko to sit at when she came back fro-

Suddenly, Diana caught movement from the corner of her eye.

She felt the mat move, and a flash of brunette hair revealed exactly who had taken the spot.

Diana's heart skipped a beat as Akko sat beside her. The brunette was kind of facing away from her, but she didn't mind. The red tip of her ear showed Diana all she needed to know.

Diana smiled, pushing a lock of her hair to the side..

"Good afternoon Ak-"

Diana's breath hitched, her greeting getting caught in her throat, as she felt a foreign sensation rest on her left hand… a sensation that just about blocked out all of her surroundings.

It was sweaty, if not a bit clammy…

But it was warm. And soft. Unexpected but altogether welcome.

Diana could see Akko's ear's turning a deeper shade of red… and she could feel her own face beginning to redden.

Her pulse was rushing, and Diana could feel Akko's pulse felt the very same.

She couldn't see Akko's face, but Diana just knew it was probably beet red. Her lips were probably pursed… eyes looking in the exact opposite direction that their hands were.

Their hands that were… conjoined.

Just thinking about that made Diana's heart jump for joy.

But… they had been pretty silent since Akko sat beside her…and Diana _really_ wanted to make sure this was what she thought it was.

Diana let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Then she took a deep breath to, hopefully, compose herself.

It wouldn't do well for both of them to be at risk of fainting after all.

"G-Good afternoon Akko," Diana greeted, pleasantly surprised she had only stuttered once.

"H-hey D-Diana," Akko stammered, her voice pitched just slightly higher than usual.

 _Cute._

"I… could not help but notice your hand is holding mine."

"… Is that a problem?" Akko mumbled.

"No, not at all," Diana answered, her heart pounding harder and harder by the second, "J-just we have not done so since we performed the Shiny Arc together… should I take this as your reply to my… confession?"

Diana heard a squeak from the girl beside her before the brunette shyly nodded her head. The heiress could feel her heart swell, forcing a smile onto her face.

She leaned in close… just enough so that she was right beside Akko's ear.

If the shiver she felt course down Akko's arm was any indication, it seemed the brunette could feel a breath ghost her skin.

"You know Akko… I really do love you." Diana confessed once again.

Only to be met with one more adorably loud squeak.

And a tightened grip on her hand.

And an even brighter shade of red on the brunette's ears.

"… You are not going to faint on me again, are you?" Diana asked with a grin.

She just couldn't resist.

"NO!" Akko yelled out, much to the laughter of everyone around them.

Everyone that both girls forgot were with them.

Woops.

* * *

 **Sooo yeah lol. Silly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it~**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
